


Juegos del Destino 2

by PrincesaSolo



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Destino, F/M, Romance, separacion, universo alternativo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-02
Updated: 2008-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26019460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincesaSolo/pseuds/PrincesaSolo
Summary: La universidad ha terminado y cada quién elegirá un camino diferente que los lleve a sus sueños. ¿Qué sucederá con Vegeta y Bulma? ¿Qué cosas les depara el destino en esta nueva etapa?
Relationships: Bulma Briefs & Vegeta, Bulma Briefs/Vegeta





	1. La Carta

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Todos los derechos están reservados por Akira Toriyama.

Había pasado un año desde la vez en que Vegeta y Bulma habían confesado sus sentimientos. El tiempo les había pintado bastante bien a la pareja que ya cosechaban una relación bastante sólida; Bulma a pesar de su mal carácter era cariñosa con Vegeta y este por su parte ya había dejado buena parte de su orgullo a un lado.

La mayoría de lo días después de la escuela la pareja iba a casa de él o de ella para hacer la tarea juntos o ver películas.

Ninguno de los dos admitía abiertamente ante otras personas que estaban muy enamorados, pero era obvio para todos que así era.

En cuanto a la escuela el tiempo había pasado volando y ya quedaba un mes para su graduación, un mes para que cada uno escogiera el camino que quería seguir. Milk seguiría trabajando en el restaurante de su padre como la Cheff oficial y Goku sería el contador de dicha empresa*; Bulma se convertiría en la dueña legítima de Capsule Corp, sin embargo Vegeta aún no había decidido con certeza lo que haría aunque era natural que pensara en hacerse cargo d elos negocios de sus padres pero la verdad era que él no tenia prisa por tomar una decisión.

Sin más, el día tan esperado por los cuatro amigos y demás estudiantes de la Universidad Estrella Roja, llegó:

Las clases habían terminado al fin en un día lluvioso y gris, Bulma tomó la mano de Vegeta y caminaron cubiertos por un paragüas hasta el estacionamiento. Milk y Goku ya se habían marchado, pero Bulma y su amiga habían quedado de verse mas tarde para comprar sus vestidos de graduación.

Al llegar al estacionamiento los dos ubieron al auto y Vegeta condujo hasta su casa.

— ¡Qué día tan triste! Sino no deja de llover no podré ir con Milk a comprar nuestros vestidos —dijo Bulma observando el cielo por las ventanas del carro.

— Ya deja de quejarte por cosas sin sentido —replicó Vegeta concentrado al volante.

Bulma observó la expresión seria de su novio por un momento; le gustaba mucho hacer eso porque Vegeta le atraía muchísimo.

Llegaron a la casa de Vegeta y entraron corriendo debido a la lluvia, adentro Flint el mayordomo los recibió y les llevo toallas para que se secaran al estudio, prendieron la chimenea y se sentaron a platicar.

Mas tarde Flint entro con varios sobres en una bandeja.

— Joven han llegado estas cartas para usted.

— Gracias, déjalas en la mesa por favor.

El mayordomo obedeció y después salió de la habitación.

— Bulma iré a cambiarme, no tardo.

Bulma asintió y siguió calentando sus manos en la elegante chimenea del estudio. De pronto le echó una mirada recelosa a las cartas que estaban en la mesa y son poder resistirse se acercó para examinarlas. Entre los sobres distinguió una carta con el nombre de Vegeta escrito con una perfecta y bonita caligrafía, era de la mamá de él joven

Vegeta salio del estudio dejando un rastro de agua. Bulma se acomodo en el sillón, miro hacia la mesita de centro que tenia enfrente, era un buen paquete de cartas y las contemplo, de pronto distinguió entre el montón la perfecta letra, una carta de la Mamá de Vegeta había llegado.

— Que extraño, Vegeta siempre me comenta cuando se manda cartas con su mamá y esta vez no mencionó nada… quizás se le olvidó —pensó Bulma acomodando las cartas como las había encontrado.

La chica intentó centrar su atención en otra cosa, pero la carta de la madre de Vegeta le intrigaba, así que volvió a mirar el sobre y descubrió que no iba sellado, iba a ser fácil abrirlo y echarle un vistazo rápido.

— Seguro que a Vegeta no le importaría, siempre me platica de las cartas que se mandan el y su mamá…

La peli azul tomó aquel sobre y lo abrió, saco la carta, la desdoblo con sumo cuidado y comenzó a leer.

El corazón de la chica se aceleraba conforme leía la carta y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. De pronto escuchó unos lejanos pasos que se acercaban asi que se apresuró a doblar la carta y meterla nuevamente en su sobre mismo que dejó sobre la mesa como si nunca hubiera sido abierto; la chica secó sus lágrimas y disimuló leyendo algunos tomos del estante.

Vegeta regresó al estudio ya seco y cambiado, se sentó en el sillón y prendió la televisión. Bulma se colocó junto a él y el chico pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de su novia.

Bulma se alegró de no tener que hablar ya que se le había formado un nudo en la garganta a consecuencia de lo que había leído. Interiormente se animaba a tranquilizarse para evitar llorar ya que no podía decirle a Vegeta que había leído la carta que le había mandado su mamá.

— Mujer ¿Te sientes bien? Estas rara —comentó Vegetahaciendo zapping a la televisión.

— S-Si estoy bien, no te preocupes —contestó Bulma con una sonrisa.

Él joven no insistió más aunque conocía lo suficiente a Bulma como para saber que algo pasaba por la mente de su novia, sin embargo la observó detenidamente mientras ella veía la televisión. Al sentirse observada Bulma volteó a verlo.

— ¿Q-Que pasa porque me…?

Sin saber muy bien porqué Vegeta se acercó a Bulma y la besó. Él no era muy dado a hacer ese tipo de cosas ni en privado y mucho menos público pero en ese momento algo en su interior lo había movido.

Pronto llegó la hora en que Bulma se iría para encontrarse con Milk así que Vegeta la acompañó a la puerta de su casa.

— Te veré mañana —dijo Vegeta.

— Si —asintió Bulma y dio la vuelta para dirigirse a su coche.

— He… Mujer espera —pidió Vegeta ante la expresión confundida de su novia.

Vegeta se acercó a ella y posó sus labios en los de una sorprendida Bulma.

Cuando se separaron las mejillas de ambos ardían y sus corazones daban pequeños vuelcos una y otra vez.

— V-Vegeta… tú casi nunca me…

— ¿Qué no puedo hacerlo? —bramó Vegeta totalmente rojo a lo que Bulma sonrió— Ya vete, se te hará tarde y no quieres que la mandona de Milk se enoje.

Bulma subió a su automóvil y condujo al centro comercial donde había acordado de verse con su mejor amiga. A pesar de lo bien que la había pasado con su novio su cabeza estaba hecha un lío.

Cuando llegó a su destino Milk ya la esperaba en la puerta, ambas se saludaron y entraron a la tienda; estaban examinando varias prendas cuando por fin Milk se atrevió a preguntar.

— Bulma, ¿Qué te sucede? Desde que llegamos te noto un poco diferente ¿Pasó algo? ¿Te peleaste con Vegeta?

— No Milk todo esta bien con Vegeta —dijo Bulma al mismo tiempo en que negaba con la cabeza y componía una sonrisa triste— Lo que pasa es que…

Milk esperó a que su amiga pudiera hablar, sin embargo cuando vió como los ojos comenzaron a llenársele de lágrimas supo que algo no estaba bien.

— Le llegó una carta de su madre y-y yo la leí, sé que no d-deb-i hacerlo pero… —balbuceaba Bulma entre sollozos —V-Vegeta va a irse…

— ¿Pero porqué?

Milk llevó fuera d ela tienda a Bulma y la sentó en una de las bancas del centro comercial, así la chica de cabello azul y lacio comenzó el relato.

_Las manos que hasta hacía unos momentos habían desdoblado curiosas la carta d ela mamá de Vegeta le temblaban en esos momentos. Una extraña sensación le oprimió el pecho a Bulma y sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse con rapidez ante las palabras que estaba leyendo:_

" _Hijo mío espero que las cosas vayan bien por allá, te pido una disculpa porque ni tu padre ni yo podremos estar presentes en un día tan importante como lo es graduarte de la universidad. La situación es delicada, tu padre se había estado sintiendo muy mal en días pasados, al principio creímos que era por estrés y agotamiento pero su condición ha ido empeorando, por ahora está en cama y el doctor le ha ordenado reposo a menos que quiera internarse en un hospital cosa que tu y yo sabemos nunca haría, a todo esto los socios y accionistas mayoritarios han decidido que tu padre sea relevado de su puesto de director general dado su estado de salud, y bueno, nos han dado dos opciones: en primer lugar han solicitado que tu tomes el lugar como hijo legítimo y heredero de la empresa, de negarte la dirección será otorgada por medio de votación a alguien del consejo. Tu padre y yo no deseamos presionarte con alguna desición, queremos que tu tomes tu propio camino y quiero que sepas que lo que decidas te apoyaremos._

_Espero pronto tu respuesta, te quiero hijo y espero que tu graduación sea maravillosa."_

Milk abrazó a su inconsolable amiga por largo rato, ofreciéndole de esa forma su apoyo. Aquello era una situación muy difícil, tanto para Vegeta como para Bulma.

— Tal vez debía ser así Milk…—comenzó Bulma secándose las lágrimas aunque era inútil pues volvían a salir—, Vegeta siempre me hablaba sobre trabajar en la empresa de sus padres, el siempre ha estado dispuesto a ello inclusive alguna vez me dijo que no le importaba no tener un cargo importante pero que trabajaría en ello para ganarse la presidencia. Ese ha sido su sueño y ahora que su padre está en una situación tan delicada... ahora todo eso podrá ser posible y yo quiero que cumpla su sueño.

— ¿Han hablado sobre esto?

Bulma negó con la cabeza.

— Bien, creo que primero deben hablar sobre la carta de su madre, si él no saca el tema deberás decirle la verdad aunque se moleste ¿de acuerdo? Quizás puedan llegar juntos a una solución y si eso no es posible —le dijo Milk ofreciéndole un pañuelo a Bulma—, entonces los días que les queden juntos tiene que ser los mejores.

Bulma asintió y se limpió las lágrimas con el pañuelo que Milk le había dado. Su amiga tenía razón, era evidente sentirse triste pero lo primero que debía de hacer era hablar con Vegeta. Cuando Bulma se sintió un poco más tranquila las amigas volvieron ala tienda y reanudaron la búsqueda de sus vestidos.

* * *

Vegeta doblo nuevamente la carta de su madre y se llevo las manos a la frente. Su sueño desde hacía tiempo era trabajar en la empresa de sus padres, sin embargo en esos momentos tenia a Bulma y quisiera o no, el asunto sería difícil: En primer lugar debía partir lejos, y podía forzar a Bulma seguir con él a pesar de la distancia y tampoco podía llevarla consigo, porque el futuro de Capsule Corp estaba en manos de su novia.

No podía negarse tampoco a tomar el puesto de su padre mismo que se encontraba delicado de salud, pero tampoco quería estar lejos de Bulma, porque aunque le costara admitirlo la amaba y mucho.

Vegeta sabía que lo único que quedaba era hablar con Bulma y ponerla al tanto de la situación para así poder tomar una decisión definitiva. El orgulloso joven confiaba en que los días que les quedaban juntos, fueran los mejores que hubieran vivido.


	2. La Graduación

Ya habían pasado dos días de aquel incidente donde Bulma leyó la carta de la madre de Vegeta, sin embargo ninguno de los dos había sacado el tema a relucir más las actitudes de ambos habían cambiado levemente, pues inconscientemente habían preparado sus mentes para pasar los mejores de sus días juntos.

Hicieron cosas que nunca habían hecho antes: Bulma le enseñó a cocinar a Vegeta y después de hacer un desastre en la cocina la comida no les había quedado nada mal; Jugaron videojuegos hasta cansarse y hasta que Bulma pudo superar el record de Vegeta. También hicieron un día de campo en el gran jardín de la casa de la científica, vieron películas e inclusive fueron de compras, cosa que siempre detestó Vegeta y por lo cual Bulma prefería hacerlo con Milk.

Inevitablemente la noche de la graduación llegó. Vegeta había quedado de pasar por Bulma a su casa y porteriormente se encontrarían en la entrada del gimnasio d ela escuela con la pareja de Goku y Milk.

No tenía mucho tiempo de que Bulma se había acabado de arreglar cuando escuchó el claxon del auto de Vegeta, así que corrió a encontrarse con él.

Al salir y ver a Vegeta en el asiento de conductor, Bulma no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Su novio llevaba puesto un traje negro con camisa azul y corbata a juego.

Bulma sonrió nerviosa al encontrar la mirada de Vegeta y este tuvo que disimular la impresión que le dio al verla con su vestido rojo.

— H-Hola —saludó Bulma subiendo al auto.

—Te ves muy bien —dijo Vegeta sonrojándose al momento y arrancando el auto.

— G-Gracias —sonrió nerviosa Bulma.

La pareja llegó a su destino, bajaron del coche y se dirijieron a la entrada donde ya los esperaban Milk y Goku.

— ¡Qué bien se ven los dos! —exclamó Milk al observar a la sonrojada pareja.

— Tú también te ves muy bien Milk y vaya ¡Goku ahora sí te luciste! Hiciste una buena elección —dijo Bulma al ver a su amiga que traía puesto un vestido color azul de tirantes y a Goku que vestía de camisa rosa con corbata gris y pantalón de vestir negro.

— Bueno la verdad yo no lo escogí, Vegeta fue el que… bueno… este…—balbuceó el joven al darse cuenta que había metido la pata.

— ¿Es que nopuedes mantener la boca cerrada? —gruño Vegeta

— ¿Fueron juntos a comprar sus trajes? —dijeron Milk y Bulma al mismo tiempo mientras aguantaban la risa.

— No tengo que darles explicaciones, vamos a entrar.

Vegeta tomo la mano de Bulma y la jalo dentro del salón. Milk y ella intercambiaron miradas nerviosas ya que aún no podían creer que sus novios hubieran ido de compras juntos sin duda eso era algo que les hubiera gustado ver.

Entraron al lugar, ya transformado debido a las decoraciones alusivas al momento, la pista de baile y los alrededores estaba abarrotada de elegantes estudiantes. Nada más de entrar Milk jaló a Goku hacia la pista y se pusieron a bailar; Bulma por su parte no albergaba alguna esperanza de hacer lo mismo pues sabía de sobra que a Vegeta no le gustaba bailar. La chica estaba apunto de sugerir que fueran a sentarse o dar una vuelta cuando Vegeta la tomó d ela mano hacia la pista.

— P-Pero a ti no te gust…

— Por hoy podemos intentar —le susurró Vegeta al oído.

No hablaron más y comenzaron a bailar al ritmo la suave melodía.

Permanecieron un rato así, disfrutando el momento hasta que Vegeta fue elque rompió el silencio de la noche.

— Mujer, quiero hablar contigo —dijo parando de bailar.

— Si está bien…

Bulma buscó instintivamente la mirada de su amiga que bailaba con Goku no muy lejos de ellos. Milk captó el mensaje que los vidriosos ojos de su amiga le mandaban a la distancia y le deseo suerte en silencio.

Se dirigieron hacia un balcón con vista hacia el jardín; aquel paisaje se tornó irónico para la pareja, ya que ellos se habían hecho novios en un lugar bastante similar.

— Quiero que me escuches, y cuando termine podrás decirme lo que quieras —pidió Vegeta.

Bulma no dijo nada, pero se dispuso a escuchar.

— Siempre tenido en mente la idea de manejar la empresa de mis padres y la situación se ha tornado difícil estos días —explicó el joven—. Mi padre está enfermo y los socios han decidido removerlo de su cargo y ofrecérmelo a mi. De no aceptar yo la oferta, un miembro del consejo tomará el lugar de mi padre por votación. Sé que quizás esto no venga al caso y que nunca te lo digo pero, te quiero, en verdad —terminó Vegeta mirando a su novia.

— ¿Cuándo te irás? —preguntó Bulma con las lágrimas anegando sus ojos.

— Mañana.

Bulma asintió con la cabeza con la expresión perdida.

— Sé la respuesta a la pregunta que voy a hacerte pero de todas formas necesito decirlo, ¿te irías conmigo?

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a la científica cuyo corazón latió descontrolado debido a la emoción. Nunca hubiera esperado que Vegeta le preguntara una cosa así y mucho menos que él estuviera pensando en llevarla consigo.

La chica sonrió con tristeza —Podría dejarlo todo e irme contigo, sé que soy capaz de ello, sin embargo mis sueños están aquí, con Capsule Corp.

Vegeta sonrió para si; había adivinado la respuesta de su pregunta en el mismo instate en que se le había ocurrido. Conocía a Bulma, no se había equivocado.

— Mañana iré al aeropuerto a despedirte y quiero que sepas que no tienes que preocuparte por mi, estaré bien, tú sólo sigue con tu vida.

— Estás diciendo muchas tonterías mujer, nadie ha hablado aquí de una separación definitiva.

— P-Pero yo pensé que… pero tu no vas a poder venir por tu tra…

—Lo sé, nadie dijo que va a ser fácil, pero podemos comunicarnos, quizás escribirnos aunque te parezca anticuado. No se cuanto tiempo pueda tomarme poner orden en la empresa y tomar ritmo, pero un día volveré por ti —prometió Vegeta con indiferencia fingida.

El comentario de Vegeta fue recibido por una amplia sonrisa de Bulma.

Sería difícil, pero no imposible y la pareja estaba dispuesta a luchar.

De pronto una victoriosa Milk junto a un confundido Goku aparecieron de entre la multitud y llegaron hasta ellos.

— ¡Por fin los encontramos! —dijo acalorada.

La amiga de Bulma llevaba puesta una corona en la cabeza y Goku llevaba la suya en una mano.

— ¿Y esas cosas ridículas? —pregunto Vegeta con una mueca de disgusto.

— ¿Ridículas dices? ¿Ves porque no me cae muy bien tu novio Bulma? —sentenció Milk viendo a Bulma—, para tu información hemos ganado el concurso de baile y somos el rey y la reina de la noche ¿verdad Goku? —dijo Milk emocionada mirando a su novio.

— Emm… si… —contestó Goku algo confundido mirando aquella corona.

— Bueno creo que es hora de irnos —sugirió la peli azul.

— Estoy de acuerdo, los pies me están matando —concordó Milk.

Las dos parejas subieron a sus respectivos automóviles y tomaron sus caminos.

Vegeta se estacionó afuera de la casa de Bulma y se dirigió a su novia:

— Te veré mañana en el aeropuerto mujer.

Bulma sólo atinó a abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas y le dio un beso de despedida. Ya se sentía un poco mejor con la decisión que ambos habían tomado y que más bien fue idea de Vegeta.

Aún había una esperanza, y esa moría al último.


	3. Cambios

Bulma abrió los ojos y se levantó de sobresalto de la cama; miró el reloj y se dio cuenta de que su despertador había fallado, era tarde, bastante. La chica se puso lo primero que encontró y condujo como loca hacia el aeropuerto rezando mentalmente por llegar a tiempo.

Al llegar al aeropuerto corrió como una loca y se abrió paso a la fuerza entre la multitud. Estaba apunto de soltarse en llanto debido a la desesperación y el coraje consigo misma cuando distinguió la figura alta y fornida de Vegeta. Con él estaban Milk y Goku con cara contrariada.

— Perdóname… por favor no te enojes, mi despertador no…

Pero la explicación de Bulma se vio interrumpida por los nerviosos brazos de Vegeta.

— Llegué a pensar que no vendrías —dijo Vegeta que resguardaba el rostro de su novia en su cuello.

— Pase lo que pase, nunca olvides lo que hablamos. Te escribiré seguido y nos comunicaremos por teléfono cuando tengas tiempo libre en el trabajo. Cuida a tus padres. Y sobre todo —dijo Bulma incorporándose y buscando los negros ojos de Vegeta—, recuerda que te amo.

El joven sonrió— Cuídate mucho y lleva al éxito a Capsule Corp.

Bulma asintió conteniendo el nudo que se le acabab de formar en la garganta; se había prometido no llorar frente a él, por lo cual intentó serenarse.

— Mucha suerte Vegeta —dijo Goku estrechando la mano del aludido.

— Cuida de Bulma, por favor—pidió Vegeta ante una sorprendida Milk.

— Claro que si, buen viaje —despidió Milk.

Vegeta tomó su maleta y Bulma le sostuvo la mano libre y ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia el pasillo que lo conduciría a su vuelo.

Ninguno de los dos volvió a decir nada, hicieron fila para entrar y cuando tocó el turno de Vegeta este se volteó hacia su novia.

— Te amo Bulma —le dijo antes de besarla.

Bulma correspondió aquel beso aferrándose a la playera de su novio.

Se apartaron y Vegeta le sonrió soltando su mano, se adentró al pasillo y jamás volvió la vista.

Vegeta se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el pasillo que conducía a su avión, faltaban 2 minutos para despegar, él ya tenia que haber estado dentro del avión, pero no podía irse sin verla. Le resultaba difícil pensar que en un buen tiempo no la volvería a ver.

Goku y Milk alcanzaron a Bulma y los tres amigos clavaron la vista en el avión que ya abordaba Vegeta. Estuvieron parados ahí durante 10 minutos más hasta que, entre las nubes del azul cielo el avión desapareció.

* * *

Un año después.

Bulma se había acoplado ya a la vida de Capsule Corp y no le había costado tanto ya que desde muy pequeña se había vuelto inmiscuida en la empresa de su padre.

Ya había pasado un año de la partida de Vegeta y ambos hablaban seguido por teléfono aunque en los últimos días no habían podido comunicarse ya que ambos tenían mucho trabajo. Sin embargo los negocios para él iban viento en popa al igual que la salud de su padre.

Milk estaba de Chef en el restaurante de su familia, le iba tan bien que estaba pensando hacer franquicias de su negocio; Goku por su parte llevaba la contabilidad del negocio familiar.

Un día era fin de semana y Bulma por fin podía descansar un poco de su trabajo, acababa de tirarse en su cama cuando de pronto oyó el timbre de su casa, dos minutos después una de sus sirvientas subió a decirle que tenia una visita esperándola en la sala.

— ¿Una visita? —pensó Bulma repasando mentalmente a sus amistades frecuentes pero no se le ocurría quién podría ser—. Pero Milk y Goku están en el restaurante… ¿Quién será?.

Bajó a la sala y se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver de quien se trataba.

— ¡¿Yamcha?! ¿Eres tu?

— ¿Pués a quien más esperabas Bulma?-

— ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! ¿Qué has hecho de tu vida? —dijo Bulma sentándose en la sala.

— Pues ahora soy un jugador de fútbol americano, y soy muy famoso ¿No has visto la televisión?

— La verdad con el trabajo no tengo mucho tiempo de verla, pero algo de eso había oído y también he escuchado que eres todo un galán.

—No hagas que me sonroje, para nada, sigo siendo el mismo tipo calmado de siempre —respondió Yamcha de forma teatral.

— Claro, tan calmado como cuando me dejaste por una actriz —pensó Bulma recordando la infidelidad de su ex novio, pero la verdad era que eso ya no me importaba—. ¿Y a que debo el honor de tu visita Yamcha?

— Estoy de paso por la ciudad. Tengo unas pequeñas vacaciones ya que la liga ha terminado así que vine aquí para invitarte a salir y recordar buenos tiempos —sonrió con malicia el futbolista—. Los años no pasan en vano en ti, sigues igual de hermosa.

— ¡Eres un adulador! Bueno, me agrada la idea de salir a dar una vuekta ya que estos meses he estado muy metida en el trabajo.

— Por cierto ¿Qué hay de Vegeta? ¿Aún no se han casado?

— ¿Casarnos? —rió Bulma ante el comentario—. No creo que eso suceda muy pronto, la verdad no está en los planes de ninguno de los dos por ahora. Hace un año que Vegeta se fue a Europa.

— ¿Prefirió irse a quedarse contigo?

— Yamcha, dejemos esta plática por la paz. Iré a cambiarme para que podamos salir. No tardaré —anunció la científica poniéndose de pie y subiendo las escaleras.

Yamcha se quedó sentado en la sala escudriñando el lugar.

— Así que ese cobarde se fue hace un año —pensó Yamcha esbozando una sonrisa —. ¿Cómo fue capaz de dejar a una mujer como Bulma? ¡Qué tonto! —de pronto Yamcha sointió que algo vibraba en el sillón. Buscó por las esquinas de los cojines y halló el celular de Bulma, la llamada entrante decía: Vegeta. Yamcha volvió a sonreir—. Esto va a ser muy divertido.

A kilómetros de distancia Vegeta se daba un respiro del trabajo. La empresa iba por buen camino desde que él había tomado el puesto hacía un año.

— _Un año_ —pensaba el joven de cabellos rebeldes. Se moría de ganas por ver a Bulma nuevamente y esperaba muy pronto darle la sorpresa, por suerte aún seguía teniendo su casa allá, donde por ahora sólo habitaban sus sirvientes pero que era una gran ayuda a la hora de trasladarse de un lugar a otro.

Vegeta pensó en Bulma con una amplia sonrisa en los labios, sacó el celular y tecleó el numero del móvil de su novia.

— ¿Diga? —contestó una voz masculina del otro lado de la línea.

— ¿Quién demonios eres tú? —preguntó Vegeta quién imaginó que era un empleado de Bulma o sus padres— Comunícame con Bulma.

— ¡Vegeta! ¡Que extraña coincidencia! Tú tan maleducado como siempre.

A Vegeta se le aceleró el corazón al escuchar aquella familiar voz — No puede ser —pensó—. Maldito insecto.

Yamcha rió ante la reacción de Vegeta.

— Bulma no puede atenderte en estos momentos, así que yo contesté en su lugar, dime ¿qué se te ofrece?

— ¿Pero que demonios…?

— Pareces algo confundido, te explicare —comenzó el futbolista—. Hace algún tiempo me reencontré con Bulma y bueno ella se siente muy sola aquí, así que decidimos retomar nuestra relación, como sabes fuimos muchísimos años y nos conocemos de maravilla así que es normal que haya quedado un gran sentimiento de esa relación —Yamcha hizo una pausa esperando la nula reacción de Vegeta—. Fuiste un tonto, ¿cómo fuiste capaz de dejar sola a Bulma? Ella es muy hermosa y es normal que tenga pretendientes y ya que tú no estás aquí otro puede aprovechar.

— Mientes —porfín dijo Vegeta del otro lado del teléfono—, ella no se fijaría en ti de nuevo

— ¿Y crees que hablar por teléfono es más que suficiente? No lo es Vegeta, por favor sé que eres inteligente. Bulma necesita a un hombre presente en su vida y el que está ahora con ella soy yo.

— Insecto…

— Desde hace tiempo que Bulma no quiere nada contigo pero no ha podido encontrar el momento para decírtelo, entiéndelo Vegeta, déjanos en paz. ¿Sabes? Siento pena por ti, tú lejos creyendo en tu cuento romántico cuando Bulma se entrega a mi cada noche y no sabes lo buena que es, y no lo sabes porque contigo nunca sucedió nada.

— ¡Deja de decir idioteces! —hirvió Vegeta apretando muy fuerte el celular debido al coraje.

— Muy pronto comprobarás que todo lo que te digo es verdad.

Sin esperar respuesta de Vegeta, Yamcha colgó el teléfono, se apresuró a borrar la llamada y a apagar el celular antes de que Vegeta intentara comunicarse de nuevo. Dejó el celular donde lo había encontrado y fingió leer una revista que estaba en la mesita de café.

Yamcha se sentía triunfal, quería reír a carcajadas porque estaba seguro de que Vegeta estaba dudando en esos momentos de su propia novia.

Después de un rato Bulma al fin apareció bajando las escaleras y le sonrió a su visita. La verdad era que se alegraba tener un pretexto por el cual salir y distraerse un poco de su apretada agenda, sabía que Yamcha no era la mejor compañía sin embargo ya habían pasado muchos años y todo estaba muy claro entre ellos dos.

* * *

Vegeta intentó llamar de nueva cuenta al celular de Bulma sin éxito ya que ahora se encontraba apagado; el empresario lanzó su celular al suelo en señal de enojo y se dejó caer en su silla. —¿Qué ha sido todo eso? —se preguntaba. Seguramente se trataba de una mala broma por parte de ese hombre ya que no creía capaz a Bulma de semejante cosa, sin embargo al recordar lo que Yamcha había dicho sobre Bulma en la cama la sangre le hirvió de coraje.

Con la esperanza de que las cosas se aclararan mas tarde, Vegeta tomó aire y se tranquilizó un poco volviendo a sus labores diarias como director general.

* * *

Bulma y Yamcha llegaron a un bonito restaurante en donde comieron y platicaron a gusto como dos buenos amigos.

— Muchas gracias por aceptar mi invitación Bulma, me la estoy pasando muy bien.

— No tienes que agradecerme —respondió Bulma—. Tu y yo somos amigos y siempre es bueno verte.

Yamcha le sonrió a su fémina compañía y miró el reloj disimuladamente, aquel sujeta ya se había retrasado.

— Todavía que voy a pagarle una buena cantidad se da el lujo de llegar tarde —pensó el famoso jugador de futbol algo molesto.

— ¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Bulma al notar el extraño semblante de su ex novio.

— No, todo está bien —dijo Yamcha con una sonrisa al ver como la persona que había contratado llegaba al restaurante y ocupaba un lugar a unas tres mesas de distancia de donde ellos se encontraban.

Yamcha ya lo tenía planeado todo, así que tomó la mano de Bulma y se la besó suavemente mirándola a los ojos.

El paparazzi tomó el ángulo perfecto y apretó el disparador, tenía la primer foto.

— Gracias por pasar tiempo conmigo recordando viejos tiempos.

— Yamcha, te estas poniendo algo cursi, no estamos recordando viejos tiempos sólo salimos como amigos —respondió Bulma retirando su mano de la de Yamcha.

Pero Yamcha no se iba a dar por vencido; con un ademán le pidió a Bulma que se acercara para decirle algo y le susurro al oído:

—Eres muy hermosa Bulma… fui un estúpido ¿no crees? —dijo con voz sensual.

La cámara disparó de nuevo y aquel fotógrafo sonrió, tendría una muy buena paga al final del día.

— Yamcha, eso ya paso ahora somos amigos eso es todo —respondió Bulma molestándose por la forma en que él le hablaba, no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

— Yo creo que no.

Yamcha se acercó a la científica y de pronto Bulma sintió los labios del chico en los suyos, éste la besaba con mucha pasión, algo que no sentía desde hace tanto tiempo lo cual hizo que por inercia comenzara a cerrar los ojos.

La imagen de Vegeta se formo en su mente y Bulma reaccionó, se paró de golpe y le dio una cachetada a Yamcha. Todas las personas que estaban ahí se los quedaron viendo.

Sin decir más la escultural peli azul tomó su bolsa y salió corriendo de ahí furiosa.

Yamcha pagó la cuenta y se froto el cachete; aquella bofetada lo sorprendió bastant, el había esperado otra reacción de Bulma, pero sin duda ella le era fiel a Vegeta, aunque las cosas estaban a punto de cambiar. El chico tomó su teléfono y marcó impaciente mientras salía del lugar.

— ¿Tienes las fotos? —preguntó.

— Por supuesto —contestó el paparazzi

— Muy bien, envíalas a donde te dije —ordenó Yamcha.

— ¿También la de la cachetada? —pregunto con sarcasmo el fotógrafo.

— Claro que no idiota —dijo molesto Yamcha y colgó el teléfono.

* * *

Vegeta se tiro al sillón de su oficina y prendió la televisión comenzando a hacer zapping. Le había estado llamando a Bulma todo el día a su celular, pero estaba apagado, el motivo de sus insistencia era para hablar con ella y aclarar lo sucedido con Yamcha, pero sobre todo porque quería darle una sorpresa: había cancelado toda su agenda para el siguiente fin de semana para por fin después de un año verla, eso lo tenia emocionado, al fin podría tener a su mujer en brazos.

De pronto llegó a un programa de chismes que no era de su agrado. Estaba a punto de cambiarle de canal cuando una imagen de Yamcha lo detuvo:

La presentadora comenzó a hablar al mismo tiempo en que Vegeta se paraba frente a la televisión.

— Han llegado a nuestras oficinas fotografías del famoso jugador Yamcha con la que parece ser su nueva conquista quién es nada más y nada menos que la directora de Capsule Corp. Bulma Briefs. Anteriormente se dio a conocer que Yamcha se había comprometido con una actriz sin embargo hoy podemos confirmar que no es así, aquí tenemos las imágenes de la nueva pareja.

La primera fotografía mostraba a Yamcha besando la mano de Bulma, la siguiente él le estaba susurrando algo al oído y Bulma sonreía nerviosa… y la tercera mostraba a los dos besándose.

Las dudas de Vegeta se esfumaron, Yamcha le había dicho la verdad.

* * *

Yamcha conducía a toda velocidad a casa de Bulma, suponiendo que ella estaría ahí, tenia que intentar pedirle disculpas y hacer que el beso pareciera una broma… aunque a esas alturas Bulma ya habría visto la televisión y estaría furiosa, aún así debía intentarlo.

El futbolista se anunció y la sirvienta lo paso a la sala mientras ella subía a avisarle a Bulma de la visita.

Yamcha se dio cuenta de que el celular de Bulma descansaba intacto como lo había dejado horas antes en la esquina del sillón, así que decidió encenderlo; al momento el artefacto vibró anunciando una llamada de Vegeta.

— ¿Diga? —contestó Yamcha.

— Maldito insecto —soltó Vegeta nada más oír la voz de su enemigo.

— ¿Te gustaron las fotos? ¿Salimos bien?

— Dile a Bulma que quiero hablar con ella —ordenó Vegeta alzando la voz.

— Qué pena me da tu caso pero Bulma no desea atenderte.

Arriba Bulma hecha una furia comenzó a gritarle a su sirvienta en cuanto ésta le anunció a Yamcha.

— ¡No quiero verlo! ¡Jamás! ¡Dile que no vuelva a hablarme! ¡No quiero saber nada de él! ¿Escuchaste?

— Bien, ya escuchaste de la propia voz de Bulma que no quiere hablar contigo. Así que te lo advierto, no vuelvas a buscarla, ella es feliz conmigo así que no nos molestes.

Yamcha colgó, borro la llamada como anteriormente lo hizo y se sentó en la sala.

Bulma bajó iracunda ya que acababa de ver la televisión con ella en la nota del día.

— Mira Yamcha estoy tratando de ser serena y de calmarme, pero por tus estupideces todo se ha vuelto un chisme de mal gusto.

— Bulma por favor —rogó al individuo—, fue un impulso, de verdad yo no haría algo así, somos amigos por favor perdóname… haré lo que sea para que me perdones, además me voy hoy no se pueden quedar así las cosas.

— Lo siento Yamcha pero voy a pedirte que desaparezcas de aquí sino quieres que llame a seguridad —bramó la científica señalándole con un dedo la entrada de su casa.

Yamcha no lo pensó dos veces ya que sabía de lo que era capaz esa mujer, no dijo nada más y salió lo más rápido que pudo del lugar.

— _Es una suerte que Vegeta esté tan ocupado como yo como para ver la televisión… y de ser así ya me hubiera llamada por teléfono_ —pensó Bulma reanudando su trabajo en el taller de Capsule Corp.

* * *

— _Por eso tuvo apagado el celular todo el día… porque estaba con él…_ —pensaba Vegeta atando cabos sueltos de lo ocurrido, convenciéndose cada vez más de la traición de su novia.

De pronto sonó el teléfono y Vegeta lleno de ira rezó para que fuera Bulma y así poder descargar su enojo en ella aunque fuera por teléfono.

Pero no era ella…

— ¿Joven?

— ¡Flint!

— ¿Ha visto la televisión?

— Por desgracia si —admitió Vegeta con pesar.

— ¿Hay algo que pueda por usted?

Vegeta permaneció un momento en silencio, ordenando sus ideas; para él ya no tenía sentido hablar con Bulma, las cosas estaban claras y quizás eso fuera lo mejor.

— ¿Joven? —insistió su mayordomo al notar su silencio.

— Empaca todo, vamos a vender esa casa. Mandaré el avión por ti en cuanto hayas conseguido algún comprador, hazlo lo más rápido que puedas Flint, porque no quiero dejar rastros de nada. No quiero que Bulma me encuentre.


	4. La búsqueda

Al día siguiente Bulma despertó un poco animada, su furia por lo que Yamcha había hecho había desaparecido aunque aún era molesto recordar lo que había pasado. Así que para olvidarse por completo de lo sucedido decidió ir a visitar a Flint a la antigua casa de Vegeta. Aunque su novio ya no radicaba ahí los sirvientes mantenían andando la casa y Bulma había hecho una buena amistad con el mayordomo al cual iba a visitar cada que podía.

Al llegar a la casa, Bulma tuvo una extraña sensación en su pecho, sin embargo no le prestó mucha atención.

Bajó del auto y al acercarse a la reja vio a un señor desconocido que barría la entrada de la casa.

— Buenos días —saludó ella—. ¿Podría decirle a Flint que estoy aqui? Soy Bulma.

El señor detuvo su labor y la miró extrañado acercándose a la reja.

Bulma se sintió un poco incómoda ya que nunca antes había visto a ese señor ¿acaso habrían contratado nuevo personal? Pero, ¿para que querrían mas del que ya tenían? si en esa casa ya no vivía nadie.

— Disculpe señorita pero aquí no vive ningún Flint —dijo aquel viejo examinado los ojos de aquella mujer.

A Bulma se le encogió el corazón ¿Era una broma?

— Lo que pasa es que un amigo vivía en esta casa, se mudó pero la servidumbre se quedo aquí.

— Solo conozco a un tal Flint que fue mayordomo aquí.

— Disculpe mi imprudencia pero, no estoy entendiendo…

— Esta casa se la vendieron a mi señor que llevaba años insistiendo por la propiedad sin embargo los dueños no querían hasta que ayer por la tarde lo contactaron y le insistieron en que si aún la quería ellos la tenían disponible.

— Y-ya veo… —murmuró Bulma al borde de colapsar ahí mismo.

— ¿Es usted Bulma Briefs? —preguntó el señor escudriñando la cara de la señorita.

— Si, disculpe mi descortesía, mucho gusto.

— No se preocupe, me han dejado una carta para usted, si me permite voy por ella.

El señor entro a la casa con paso presuroso.

— Oh por Dios… han vendido la casa ¿Porqué? —pensó la científica.

Minutos después aquel señor volvió con la carta y se la dio a Bulma que inmediatamente la abrió. La verdad era que esperaba encontrarse con la caligrafía perfecta de su novio, pero en cambio se topó con la del mayordomo:

" _Señorita Briefs._

_Cuando usted reciba esta carta seguramente nosotros ya no estemos aquí y esta casa pertenecerá a otra persona. No puedo decirle mucho, el joven me lo ha prohibido pero la verdad no se me hizo correcto no enterarla de nada._

_Señorita, no soy quien para juzgarla pero el joven esta muy dolido, ya que vio las fotografías en la televisión la verdad no entiendo porque lo hizo._

_Inmediatamente después de verla en las noticias le hable al joven quién me dio la orden de empacar todo, sin dejar rastro alguno, por tal motivo usted no se entero de nada, porque el no quería hablar con usted._

_Siento decirle que será inútil que se trate de comunicar con el, ha cambiado las líneas de la casa y su celular, así que creo que va enserio._

_Siento que haya sido de esta forma por como se esterara de las cosas, pero por el aprecio que le tengo era lo mínimo que podía hacer. Cuídese._

_Flint."_

— Le agradezco que haya guardado la carta y me la haya entregado —dijo Bulma antes de dar la vuelta y subir a su automóvil de nuevo.

Condujo como una loca hacía el restaurante de Milk y ahí les contó todo a sus dos mejores amigos.

— Nosotros también vimos la televisión —comentó Goku

— ¿Qué harás ahora Bulma? —le preguntó la Chef.

— No lo sé —dijo con sinceridad llevándose las manos a la frente—. Ha cambiado sus números, el de su celular, el de su casa, el de su trabajo y la verdad no sé su dirección y él pues… no quiere verme Flint me lo dejó claro en la carta.

— ¿Vas a darte por vencida entonces? —espetó Milk.

— Claro que no, voy a intentar cualquier cosa, así Vegeta no quiera hablar conmigo, tiene que escucharme, todo esto fue una trampa de Yamcha.

Bulma se hizo valer del poder de su compañía Capsule Corp para investigar el paradero de Vegeta; en efecto los teléfonos anteriores se encontraban cancelados, la cuenta de correo electrónico estaba dada de baja y aunque tecleaba las combinaciones del nombre de Vegeta en internet los resultados que arrojaba no eran de mucha ayuda. Entendía que Vegeta manejaba un perfil bajo así que no era raro no encontrar información sobre él. Sin embargo su empresa la Corporación V era conocida y ella ya se había encargado de mandar correos pidiendo contactar con el director general, sin embargo estos nunca recibían respuesta.

Fue hasta que un día se topó con una nota de internet sobre Corporación V en un periódico de circulación europea:

"La corporación V se acaba de posicionar la semana pasada en puesto numero 4 del top de las 10 empresas financieras más exitosas de Europa. Corporación V fue rescatada hace un año de una racha de altibajos que mantuvo con negocios que no fructificaban. El ahora nuevo director general es el heredero del negocio familiar, que hoy se coloca como uno de los empresarios mas prestigiados, el Sr. Vegeta. Que con un carácter serie y despreocupado ha sabido llevar las riendas del negocio que sus padres le legaron. Su vida personal es muy cerrada sin embargo al ser ya una figura pública se han conocido varios detalles acerca del joven. Estudió una carrera en finanzas, es hijo único de padres japoneses, tiene 24 años de edad y se rumora que lo han visto en bastantes ocasiones con una modelo, hija de un miembro del consejo de Corporación V…"

Bulma releyó aquella pequeña parte de la nota una y otra vez. Eran rumores, que podían ser verdad o no, igual que las fotografías con Yamcha.

Continuó leyendo el artículo pero no encontró algo más de su interés, sólo daban cifras del dinero que manejaba la corporación y de los negocios en los que había invertido su capital, hasta que hasta debajo de la página Bulma encontró una fotografía que la hizo cambiar de opinión:

Una hermosa castaña le agarraba el brazo a Vegeta y le estaba dando un beso en la mejilla, él la tomaba de la cintura con expresión seria. Lucían como una pareja de recién casados y Bulma por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió miserable; acababa de sentir un poco de lo que probablemente Vegeta había sentido al verla besándose con Yamcha.

Bulma cerró aquella página de internet, y ahogó el llanto por un largo tiempo.

Esa misma tarde les platicó a sus dos amigos sobre lo que había leído y les expresó su decisión de dejar de buscarlo. Había agotado todos los recursos que tenía durante meses, los correos que mandó nunca obtuvieron respuesta y las llamadas que hizo hacia la Corporación V le eran desviadas. Bulma pensó que quizás aquella hermosa modelo de la fotografía era el motivo, y no culpaba a Vegeta, sin embargo le dolía que él se hubiera dejado llevar por los chismes de la televisión, le dolía que él no hubiera tenido confianza en ella y que sin siquiera dar la oportunidad a hablar se hubiera marchado en silencio. Pero eso ya no tenía caso, y con todo el dolor que le propiciaba el dejar a Vegeta, ella simplemente se rindió.

Los siguientes 4 años fueron buenos para Capsule Corp que dominaba el mercado de todo tipo de aparatos electrodomésticos y robótica; desde que Bulma se había comprometido de lleno a la empresa de su padre el trabajo la había mantenido ocupada, sin embargo cada noche no podía evitar mirar el cielo estrellado y pensar en él, preguntarse si él pensaba en ella aunque fuera algunas veces

Bulma ya se había resignado a vivir una vida en solitario, no estaba negada a conocer a alguien, sin embargo sabía de sobra que nunca podría olvidar a Vegeta.

En esos 4 años el restaurante de Milk había crecido bastante y de hecho Goku le había platicado a Bulma que los deseos de ambos eran de convertir el restaurante en una franquicia, sin embargo no contaban con el capital para ello. Bulma les había ofrecido ayuda monetaria con la cantidad que desearan pero ninguno aceptó. Ambos prefirieron buscar algún convenio con empresas locales o extranjeras que se dedicaran a financiar negocios a corto y largo plazo, pero el proceso era largo y de muchísimo papeleo, y a pesar de haber contactado con varias empresas aún no obtenían respuesta pero eso no los desanimaba ya que Goku y Milk estaban dispuestos a llenar cuantas solicitudes fueran requeridas para lograr su sueño y darle a su pequeño Gohan una buena vida.

* * *

— Señor, hemos contactado con los dueños de la empresa, me encargué personalmente de revisar que todo el papeleo estuviera correcto. Como el contrato ya fue firmado hace dos meses esto es mero protocolo. La inauguración de la franquicia será mañana por la mañana y se anunciará ahí mismo la construcción de más locales, proyecto que está en marcha y que por supuesto nosotros financiamos. Le he dejado una copia del contrato, sus boletos en su escritorio y la tarjeta del dueño para que lo contacte al llegar, el vuelo sale mañana temprano, el código de etiqueta es formal así que no olvide empacar su traje. No necesita decir nada simplemente presentarse con los dueños y representar a la Corporación V en el evento —le dijo con avidez su asistente siguiéndole por los pasillos de la empresa hasta llegar a su oficina.

— De acuerdo —dijo Vegeta haciendo un recuento mental de todo lo que su asistente acababa de comunicarle.

— Otra cosa —dijo su asistente un poco contrariada lo que hizo que Vegeta se detuviera antes de entrar a su oficina—, la Señorita Maddison lo espera.

Vegeta no pudo ocultar su cara de fastidio ante la idea. Maddison, la hija super modelo de las pasarelas más exclusivas de Europa, hija de uno de los miembros del consejo amigo de su padre. Era una chica atractiva no iba a negarlo, sin embargo algo con su cerebro y forma de pensar estaba mal.

Al principio Vegeta había comenzado a salir con ella con intenciones mas o menos serias. Sin duda nunca había podido apartar a Bulma de su mente pero estaba consiente de que tenía que dejar eso en el pasado. Sin embargo conforme fue tratando a aquella mujer se dio cuenta de que las cosas con ella no iban a funcionar nunca. La joven era demasiado infantil y superficial para su edad pero cuando quiso dejarle en claro que él no pretendía estar con ella todo salió mal. En algún punto Maddison comenzó a obsesionarse con él y tratarlo como si en verdad estuvieran saliendo. Irrumpía en su oficina a la hora en que a ella le placía, impidiéndole hacer su trabajo como debía.

Vegeta se detuvo en la puerta de su oficina y meditó por un momento para después darle órdenes a su asistente:

— No quiero verla pero no se irá ni aunque se lo diga yo así que dile que he salido a un viaje de imprevisto y que volveré en una semana. Mientras daré la vuelta a la sala de reuniones de la planta de arriba y en cuanto ella se haya ido notifícamelo por teléfono.

La chica que tenia por asistente asintió y así lo hizo. No fue difícil engañar a la tonta jovencita que furiosa por su frustrado plan abandonó el edificio de Corporación V.

Ya se había cansado de esa situación, pero por respeto al amigo de su padre no se había portado grosero con su hija, misma que no entendía de ninguna forma que él no quería nada con ella.

Al cabo de un rato y ya de vuelta en su oficina Vegeta revisó los papeles que su asistente le había hecho llegar. ¿Quién diría que volvería a la ciudad que lo vio nacer por cuestiones de negocios? Estaba nervioso por ese hecho aunque era absurdo ya que no vería a nadie conocido ahí, solamente iría a representar a su empresa en uno de sus otros tantos negocios y regresaría para vivir su vida normal. Aún así, sentía curiosidad por Bulma, ¿Se habría casado ya con Yamcha? El recuerdo le produjo una mala sensación y lo desechó de su mente, concentrándose en lo único que debía: negocios.


	5. El Encuentro

— Bulma sé que tienes muchísimo trabajo, pero te marco para recordarte que mañana a medio día se realizará nuestro evento en el restaurante, no se te vaya a olvidar. Goku y Gohan pasarán por ti a Capsule Corp ¿De acuerdo? —le recordó Milk a su ocupada amiga.

— No te preocupes, he conseguido mover algunos compromisos y tener libre el día de mañana, ahí estaré Milk.

Al día siguiente Bulma acudió medio día a laborar y justo cuando estaba saliendo del edificio se topó con Goku y Gohan en la calle.

— ¡Hola! —saludó Bulma cargando a Gohan con emoción.

— ¿Estás lista? Debemos irnos, todo comenzará dentro de poco.

Bulma asintió y los tres subieron al auto. Mientras Bulma conducía ella y Goku comenzaron a platicar.

— Me da mucho gusto de que al fin estén logrando su sueño.

— Muchas gracias Bulma. No fue fácil, la verdad nos enfrentamos a muchas barreras, muchas empresas locales no quisieron apoyar nuestro proyecto hasta que una empresa extranjera aceptó financiarnos.

— ¡Vaya! ¿Qué suerte no crees? —dijo Bulma animada.

— ¡Si! Y la verdad los plazos que nos dan para pagar la deuda son muy accesibles.

— ¿Enserio? Eso es muy bueno, ha de ser una empresa muy buena ¿Cómo dices que se llama?

— Corporación V.

Bulma pisó el freno hasta el fondo lo que propició una sacudida a los tres.

— ¡Bulma! —gritó Goku al momento en que comprobaba que su hijo estuviera bien.

— Esa es la empresa de Vegeta —murmuró con los ojos muy abiertos y el corazón latiéndole a mil.

* * *

Vegeta descendía del avión; el vuelo había sido corto aunque se la había pasado nervioso la mayoría del tiempo. Y eso era ridículo e inaceptable para él. Se había pasando el vuelo pensando en todos los buenos momentos que había tenido con Bulma hacía cerca de 5 años antes de que inclusive considerara la idea de irse a Europa. Se sorprendía de si mismo y sus sentimientos porque de no haber sucedido el borlote de Yamcha, estaba seguro de que a esas alturas de su vida ya estaría casado con la científica. Por otra parte de haber sido sensato, se hubiera emparentado con aquel socio de su padre, pero la idea de estar con Maddison era asqueante, esa idea y la de estar con alguna otra mujer.

Vegeta tomó un taxi y revolvió entre los papeles de su carpeta buscando la tarjeta con la dirección del restaurante de su cliente.

— Está en la calle 34, avenida principal —dijo Vegeta recordando lo que había leído algina vez en el contrato, sin embargo enseguida pudo encontrar la tarjeta entre aquel papeleo y leyó—: Propietaria, Chef Ejecutiva Milk.

En ese momento Vegeta se arrepintió de no haber seguido los consejos de su asistente sobre leer la documentación antes de salir de viaje.

* * *

Después de aquel enfrenon Goku había tomado el asiento de conductor mientras Bulma llevaba a Gohan. La científica no podía salir de su impresión por más que trataba.

— Lo lamento Bulma, no tenía idea que era la empresa de Vegeta, nunca nos habías dicho…

— No es tú culpa… —se limitó a decir su amiga aún en shock.

Llegaron al restaurante que ya estaba abarrotándose de personas.

— Si prefieres puedo disculparte con Milk, le explicaré todo… ella no se enojará si tu no…

— No Goku, estoy bien —dijo Bulma recobrándose un poco—. Estoy aquí por ustedes dos, esto es algo muy importante para ustedes así que para mí también lo es.

Diciendo esto Bulma rodeó el brazo de su amigo para no perderse entre la multitud mientras Goku con el otro brazo cargaba a Gohan.

Ya tenía rato que Vegeta había llegado al lugar sin anunciarse y estaba pensando seriamente en no hacerlo, aunque por su cabeza corría la idea de hablar fugazmente con Milk y salir huyendo pretextando algún otro compromiso, aunque eso denotaría falta de ética pero no le importaba debido a la situación.

Pero antes de que pudiera siquiera buscar a Milk, dos figuras conocidas aparecieron en la entrada del establecimiento.

— Bulma —susurró siguiendo a la pareja con la mirada. De pronto fue consciente del niño que Goku llevaba en el brazo… era idéntico a él y entonces vio que Bulma iba del brazo con él…—. ¿Acaso…? —así como le vino la idea la desechó por completo ¿Cómo iba a pensar que Bulma había terminado por casarse con Goku? Si la propietaria de aquel negocio era Milk. De haber sucedido algo así estaba seguro que ese sería al último lugar a donde ellos irían.

Vegeta se dirigió en dirección opuesta de donde Goku y Bulma se dirigían, y después de dar algunas vueltas al lugar, que ya se encontraba lleno de invitados que degustaban el vino y los bocadillos fue a parar al baño.

Se lavó las manos mecánicamente y se apresuró a salir del baño cuando chocó con alguien, pidió disculpas sin voltear a ver quien era.

— Disculpe.

— No hay problema ¿cómo estas Vegeta?

Al escuchar su nombre el joven empresario volteó y se encontró frente a frente con Goku, este le sonreía ampliamente, no había cambiado nada en esos últimos años aunque el traje lo hacia ver mas serio, cosa que definitvamente no era.

— Eres tú.

— No has cambiado en nada.

Ambos se dieron un apretón de manos cordial.

— ¿Qué tal va todo Vegeta?

— La verdad es que bien ¿y a ti? ¿Cómo te va en tu vida familiar? —dijo tanteando el terreno, intentando confirmar sus propias conclusiones.

— Muy bien muchas gracias, pues estamos felices, hoy Milk y yo cumplimos un sueño, y ahora tenemos un hijo ¿sabes? Se llama Gohan.

Ambos guardaron silencio. Goku intuyó la pelea de sentimientos que Vegeta tenía en su interior por lo cual contestó la pregunta que no había sido formulada:

— Si, está allá afuera y ella está igual de nerviosa, quiere verte.

— Ella… ¿Se casó? —preguntó Vegeta.

— Creo que es mejor que se lo preguntes tú mismo —dijo señalando algo entra la multitud. Frente a los dos viejos compañeros se encontraba Bulma de espaldas.

Bulma dio un trago a su copa y siguió consu labor de escudriñar cada rincón de aquel evento de coctel, sin embargo aún no se había topado con la presencia de Vegeta y era problable que él no asistiera, sin embargo su corazón le decía que no se resignara.

Vegeta se dejó llevar por sus pies y comenzó a caminar hacia la peli azul.

— Mujer —pronunció Vegeta al encontrarse detrás de ella.

La joven científica sintió como la piel se le erizaba al escuchar aquella voz, y cuando se dio la vuelta, toda en aquel lugar, careció de importancia.


	6. Los 5 años

Bulma dio vuelta para encontrarse con los serios ojos de Vegeta.

— Quiero hablar contigo —dijo él poniéndose rígido. Eso había sonado como una orden por lo cual enseguida se arrepintió de haberlo dicho.

Bulma asintió y lo guió hacía la parte del jardín que tenía el restaurante. Para la suerte de ambos el lugar estaba casi vacío ya que la mayoría de invitados se encontraba adentro disfrutando del banquete.

Tomaron asiento en una de las bancas que estaba ahí y guardaron silencio por un rato.

Bulma jugaba con sus nerviosas manos, incapaz de aguantar el pesado silencio que los rodeaba por lo cual fue ella quién se atrevió a hablar primero.

— ¿Cómo has estado?

— No me quejo, la verdad me va bastante bien.

— ¿De verdad? Eso quiere decir que la empresa de tus padres ha dejado de correr peligro…

— El primer año fue el más difícil pero logre echarla a andar de nuevo —dijo y luego se dio cuenta de que el no estaba siendo nada caballeroso al preguntarle acerca de ella, por lo que agregó—¿Y tú? ¿Cómo han ido las cosas con Capsule Corp?

— De maravilla… el mercado completo está dominado aunque no me confío, diariamente seguimos trabajando por nuevas tecnologías, no podemos rezagarnos ni un poco.

Vegeta se permitió sonreír; sabía que esa cualidad de ser siempre la primera en todo era muy de ella, y como era obvio lo había trasmitido a su empresa, tanto así que era la marca que dominaba el mundo de la tecnología.

Ambos volvieron a callar aunque sabían que no deberían hacerlo, porque tenían muchas cosas de que hablar.

— Hace unos años, cuando intentaba buscar información acerca de ti me topé con un artículo en internet sobre Corporación V… que también hablaba sobre ti —confesó Bulma jugando con sus dedos debido al nerviosismo. Sabía que ya había dado el primer paso, y que la plática sobre lo ocurrido con Yamcha no se haría esperar, pero era lo mejor aclarar las cosas de una buena vez—, Tú novia es muy hermosa —dijo al fin alzando la vista hacia los sorprendidos ojos negros de Vegeta —. Cuando vi aquella foto en donde los dos parecían una pareja muy bonita, decidí desistir.

Al principio Vegeta no supo de lo que la científica le estaba hablando, sin embargo recordó cierta vez, cuando había decidido intentar algo con Maddison: Aquel día un reportero de una revista de empresarios famosos había acudido a la Corporación V y lo había entrevistado como parte de su trabajo. Las preguntas sobre su vida personal no se hicieron esperar y para desgracia de Vegeta, Maddison entró a su oficina en ese preciso momento, así que se vanaglorió de ser su novia. El fotógrafo naturalmente quedó fascinado ante tal hecho ya que su nota estaría llena de escándalo, porque Vegeta siempre había mantenido un perfil bajo. Ni tardo ni presuroso pidió a la pareja que se juntara y se tomara una fotografía. Y él, harto de la situación y pensando en que Maddison probablemente se convertiría algún día en su esposa, aceptó a regañadientes; tomó la cintura de aquella delgada super modelo y ella rodeó su brazo… y en el último minuto le plantó un beso en la mejilla…

— No, Maddison nunca fue mi novia… —dijo él al fin—. ¿Estuviste buscando información de mi?

— Desde que, vendiste tu casa traté de buscarte… —dijo ella sintiendo que el momento había llegado—, para explicarte las cosas.

— Nunca comprendí tus razones para haber hecho…

— Ni yo, hasta la fecha —interrumpió Bulma a la defensiva.

Vegeta arqueó una ceja — ¿Nunca entendiste mis razones? ¿Qué esperabas? —gruñó alzando la voz debido a la molestia—. Me encontraba trabajando y de pronto me topo con esas fotografías en un programa estúpido de chismes.

— Lo que esperaba era que confiaras en mi y no en unas fotografías y menos en un programa estúpido de chismes, eso esperaba.

— Llamé, cuando vi las fotografías te marqué, y ese idiota me contestó —dijo Vegeta apretando los puños al recordar la voz de aquel miserable individuo—. ¡El muy imbécil dijo que te acostabas con él…! Y cuando pedí hablar contigo escuche… tus gritos diciendo que no querías saber nunca nada sobre mi, que no te buscara.

Bulma cerró los ojos al escuchar lo que Yamcha le había dicho a Vegeta ¿Qué se estaba acostando con él? ¡Ni en sus mejores sueños!

— Le estaba gritando a mi sirvienta para que lo corriera por haberme plantado ese beso en el restaurante… ese día el fue a visitarme y simplemente me sentí aliviada por salir después de mucho tiempo en el que no lo hice y entonces pasó todo eso. Nunca pensé que Yamcha hiciera una cosa así, estaba furiosa cuando él se presentó en mi casa después de lo del restaurante y lo corrí…

La respiración de Vegeta se volvió pesada al recordar lo sucedido hacía ya varios años. Todo había resultado una vil patraña de aquel sujeto tan despreciable, una que le había costado mucho a él y a Bulma.

— Vaya —lanzó con sarcasmo él—, al final las cosas no resultaron ser como lo pensamos.

— Te dejé varios mensajes en tu correo y en el de la empresa, pero nunca recibí respuesta y al encontrar la fotografía supuse que era porque ya tenías una nueva vida y decidí seguir con la mía.

Con una velocidad de reacción muy rápida, Vegeta ató cabos en ese instante: Recordaba haber sorprendido a Maddison en su oficina varias veces antes de que él llegara, husmeando precisamente su computadora.

— Creo que Maddison se encargó de borrar tus mensajes, la sorprendí en mi oficina usando mi computadora varias veces —contestó.

Bulma asintió y agregó: — ¿La querías?

Vegeta supo enseguida que Bulma necesitaba saber si algo había pasado entre él y la modelo.

— No voy a mentirte —comenzó él y Bulma sintió que el corazón se le hacía chiquito—. Intenté hacer mi vida con alguien y Maddison, es la hija de uno de los accionistas de la empresa, muy amigo de mi padre, así que pensé que no sería mala idea. Sin embargo no tardé en descubrir que lo mío con ella nunca iba a funcionar. Yo me alejé pero ella, digamos que se obsesionó un poco.

El corazón de Bulma se alivió al escuchar las palabras de Vegeta.

— ¿Y tú…? —insinuó Vegeta la pregunta obvia para ella.

— Nunca, con nadie.

— ¿Por qué? ¿No sentiste nunca la necesidad de seguir con tu vida?

— Si —afirmó ella—, pero nunca pude porque, si no eras tú yo… —Bulma se detuvo a consecuencia del nudo que se acababa de formar en su garganta y bajó sus vidriosos ojos.

El corazón de Vegeta latió desbocado y miró a Bulma sin saber bien que hacer.

Estaba claro que lo que los había separado habían sido tonterías de dos personas sin escrúpulos y sin valor. Sin embargo, lo que ambos habían sentido mutuamente, desde la preparatoria y desde su noviazgo en la universidad nunca había muerto.

— Siempre pensaba en ti —confesó Vegeta tomando las temblorosas manos de Bulma, obligándolo a ver a los ojos—. Quería dejar el trabajo y regresar a buscarte, sin importarme lo que había pasado con el idiota ese. Pero mi orgullo me lo impidió.

— Típico de ti —dijo Bulma sonriendo a pesar de las lágrimas en sus ojos.

— Y muchas veces pensé que de haber seguido juntos, ya nos habríamos casado.

Bulma se tapó la boca con una mano sorprendida por lo que el empresario acababa de decir. El le apartó la mano que cubría y sus labios y los dos se perdieron mirándose por un momento.

El tiempo cómplice de aquella mentira, se había encargado de develar la verdad y junto con el destino los hizo encontrarse sin planearlo en las circunstancias más extrañas que se podían haber imaginado. El barullo de la gente se escuchaba a lo lejos… todos reían a consecuencia de la agradable reunión organizada, chocaban sus copas e intercambiaban palabras. El viento sopló en aquel jardín, moviendo suavemente las hojas de los árboles. Sin embargo aquello fue imperceptible para los amantes que fundidos en un beso –añorado por años- un suave beso de ardiente amor, volvieron a la vida.

* * *

Vegeta se encargó de hacer los arreglos correspondientes para comprar la casa que un día, movido por el enojo había vendido. Flint y sus demás sirvientes regresaron, al igual que él que decidió apostar por que Corporación V se expandiera a otros mercados haciendo una fusión bastante estratégica con Capsule Corp.

Goku y Milk fueron exitosos en la franquicia de su restaurante y Gohan crecía con ganas justo como sus padres hubieran querido.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Bulma y Vegeta se comprometieran formalmente y se mudaran juntos. Al principio la vida en pareja resultaba un poco difícil debido al carácter de ambos, pero poco a poco se fueron acoplando bastante bien.

Dos años después de unir sus vidas, en una tarde de primavera un lindo bebé de ojos azules como los de su madre, pero de un parecido asombroso con su padre llegó al mundo; ambos decidieron llamarlo Trunks.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia fue publicada el 02/11/2008 en ffnet y ha sido mudada aqui.


End file.
